deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bobawins/Top 10 Video Games
'Before I begin.....' This is my opinion, so please don't send a tank to my house because I have bad taste. Ok? Ok. Number 10 One guy called steve is on an epic journey to PLACE BLOCKS AND RUN AROUND AND STUFF. Minecraft is on my list because it has provided hours of entertainment and I've built tons of stuff on it. I know that the fanbase is cancerous, but the game itself is actually pretty great. That's about it with minecraft.... yeah.... Number 9 Pokken Tournament is a Pokemon fan's dream game. It's like if tekken and pokemon had a beautiful baby. The pokemon's powers are really shown in this game and combos and powerful moves are actually very easy to do. It's pretty rewarding to see your pokemon do these huge synergy attacks which is why Pokken tournament is at Number 9 Number 8 Who doesn't love a good pass-time with some of the best video game music in history? Yes I'm talking about tetris. Tetris is at number 8 because you almost never get bored of it. It's an easy concept for a game and it is EXTREMELY adicting. Seriously. One time I literally was awake untill 4 in the morning playing tetris until I finally realized that it was so late. Tetris has great gameplay, catchy music, and it's number 8 on my list. Number 7 This is literally a neverending mario game. How can you argue with that? At number 7 is the 30th anniversary mario game, Super Mario Maker. This game circles through the different styles of gameplay and different mario games. Especifically these four: Mario 1, Mario 3, Mario World, and Mario U. All of these different styles of gameplay increase the game's replayablity to the max, and that's without mentioning that you can create your own levels, put them online, and others can play them. This game also has a fun way of implementing amiibo because nearly every single amiibo works with this game. Yes you heard me correctly. Almost every sinlge amiibo. The amiibo can unlock you character skins that you can use in the game. If I spent as much time as I wanted to explain why I love mario maker so much, It would probably fill the entire list up, and that alone should end it up on number 7. Number 6 Mario Kart 8 is most definitely the strongest of the mario kart series, with new characters, DLC, amiibo inegration, the first third party characters, beautiful graphics, and most of all, Anti-Gravity. As you can tell, this installment brings a lot of new things into the series which is why it's at number 6 Number 5 Now this one is more of a guilty pleasure than a good game, however I love it so much. My pick for Number 5 is Lego Star Wars The Complete Saga. This game for me has been the best, and is the most accurate star wars experience in video game form. This could also be nostalgia because this was my first game ever, but it still is today an amazing game. It has spawned a completely new genre of games we like to call lego games. Games like Lego Batman 3, Lego Dimensions, Lego Marvel Superheroes, and so many more amazing games. I thought it woulld be best if I only picked one lego game for this list, and I thought this one was the best. Number 4 Super Mario Bros 3 is not only the best NES game, but it is the best mario sidescroller. Mario 3 has paved the way for Mario World, and so many more new mario games with the same formula... and why wouldn't nintendo do that? Unfortunately, we haven't seen giant world again... but who cares? Giant world is a very unique world in the mario universe, because it was never really done before. Not even mentioning the world map, the ability to skip levels if you want to, and a bunch of new powerups. Mario 3 lands its place on number 4 Number 3 Most people would argue that melee is the best smash game, but I havent really played it that much because I don't have a gamecube or a wii, so I'm going with Super Smash Bros for the Wii U and 3ds. Before I say anything else, yes I know that I'm technically choosing two games, and yes I have both versions. Ok, now let's dive into smash. Smash 4 is a remarkable experience with amazing graphics, and smooth gameplay. Making combos is really easy in this game, and THANKFULLY there's no tripping. The game's DLC is the best I have seen in any game ever. I never thought Cloud would be in Smash in a million years, but what do you know, nintendo did it. The best part about the dlc is that it's not all premade and then the game is sold unfinished. TAKE NOTES STAR WARS BATTLEFRONT AND DESTINY. My favorite fighting game gets a spot of number 3 Number 2 Have you ever wanted a monster as a pet and you can fight and trade them with your friends and have a fun time? Well, then Pokemon Red is the perfect game for you. Pokemon Red in my opinion is way better than Blue and Yellow. The pokemon are so much better, and overall, just cooler. And also, who wants pikachu as a starter when you can catch one easily. The reason why I chose this one over all the other versions of pokemon is because I feel like 151 pokemon is a lot simpler and in the end more fun. I have personally caught all of the 151 pokemon, and it is very accomplishing. Knowing so much about every single pokemon is a hard task, but it is pretty fun to do. Kanto now feels like home to me, and I feel like that deserves a number 2 spot. Number 1 This game should be on everyone's list. If you haven't tried this game out, you haven't lived. It's an amazing diverse game that covers so many different genres and has amazing replayability. Yes, I am talking about Super Mario 64. Oh my god this game is amazing. From the fact that is was one of the first 3d games ever, to the many times you can play the same level in different forms. If you ever beat this game before, every single level will feel familiar to you. The music is beautiful, the levels are fun, the controls are good, and the graphics were revolutionary at the time. To me nothing beats Mario 64, which is why I put it at number 1. Conclusion So what do you think about my list? (It probably sucks) If you love it, good! If you hate it?.... good? Doesn't matter. Put your opinion in the comment section, and who knows? Maybe I'll make another top 10? Till next time, Bye! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts